<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>винтаж by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033359">винтаж</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Shopping, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чеён встречает её в этом одиноком городе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>винтаж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фик был написан на фем-фест в одном паблике в 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Учиться на старших курсах известного во всём городе (и далеко за его пределами) университета не столько престижно, сколько утомительно и даже рискованно – Чеён по себе знает. За три года обучения на факультете экономики ей приходится смириться с ролью мишени для язвительных комментариев и злобных ухмылок сокурсников: среди всей массы обеспеченных и благородных студентов, соответствующих статусу заведения, она тут единственная бюджетница, к тому же не располагающая особыми финансами. Но если проблему безденежья можно решить поиском работы, то добиться от окружающих понимания или хотя бы уважения не удаётся вот уже который год; она предпочла бы, чтобы её просто не замечали, чем высмеивали за любое неудачное действие или неуместное слово. Розанна (так её называет мать) лишь хочет жить спокойно, не боясь завтрашнего дня и того, что её ждёт в стенах душных аудиторий.</p><p>Работать официанткой в кафе за три квартала от университета неблагонадёжно, но это именно то место, куда её взяли без опыта и особых амбиций, – главное, что на жизнь хватает (и плевать, что она весь месяц питается только дешёвой лапшой из супермаркета возле общежития), а для непредвиденных расходов существуют подработки и урезание и без того скромного бюджета на срочные нужды. Такие, например, как сегодня: любимая бежевая блузка прохудилась до безобразия, а денег на покупку новой (из приличного магазина) катастрофически мало. Для решения этих неприятных ситуаций Чеён время от времени наведывается в местный секонд-хенд, который располагается за несколько километров от учебного заведения, где уж точно никто из студентов её не увидит. Да и что богатенькие дети будут делать в этом сомнительном месте? Правильно, абсолютно ничего.</p><p>Ради того, чтобы попасть сюда, Чеён пришлось взять выходной на работе – якобы по болезни, – а потом быстро шагать по улицам, постоянно оборачиваясь по сторонам и молясь небесам, чтоб никто из сокурсников не заметил её в таком виде. Задача была выполнена успешно, поэтому теперь она проходит в крохотный зал с низким потолком и привычно здоровается с продавцами. Одежды тут достаточно много, а различных мелочей и украшений и того больше (и как они  только все умещаются тут!); за двумя железными корзинами с обувью прячутся коробки с бельём и купальниками, за ними куртки на вешалках, а ещё дальше – сорочки и рубашки. Найти в этом ворохе красивую блузку не составит труда: нужно только знать, где искать. </p><p>И Чеён знает, потому как изучила магазинчик вдоль и поперёк за пару месяцев жизни на мели. Она случайно забрела в секонд-хенд по дороге домой (общежитие всего в двух остановках отсюда), а в итоге вышла с обновками и паническим страхом того, что студенты заприметили её худощавую фигуру среди прочих колоритных посетителей. Впрочем, хоть страх никуда не делся, она по-прежнему любит навещать сердобольных бабулек, работающих тут, и слушать их истории и рассказы. Они говорят очень долго и порой сбиваются с мысли, но Чеён внимательно слушает и вспоминает о своём детстве, о бабушке и жизни в деревушке, где она проводила летние каникулы. Это всё осталось в прошлом, далеко позади, но редкие встречи с продавщицами в уютной и тёплой атмосфере греют сердце в те дни, когда чувство одиночества захлёстывает целиком, затапливает подобно бушующим волнам, вымывает почву из-под ног. Снова хочется жить и двигаться дальше, невзирая ни на что.</p><p>Обилие расцветок и фасонов поначалу сбивает с толку (Чеён понятия не имеет, откуда тут столько рубашек – во все предыдущие разы поиски завершались быстро ввиду скудного выбора). Она заправляет за ухо свободную прядь, выбившуюся из одной косы, и заодно перекидывает другую за плечо, чтобы не мешала. Было бы легче их отстричь, но жалость берёт верх; и потом, мать безбожно ругалась на неё, когда она вздумала сменить причёску, и иррациональный страх остался до сих пор, хоть и прошло несколько лет с того разговора. Чеён боится не оправдать надежд родителей (а разве она не делает это прямо сейчас, вместо того, чтобы заводить полезные знакомства в городе и учиться на отлично?). Если они узнают, где в данный момент находится их любимая дочь, то потеряют сознание. Просто потому, что интеллигентные люди, по их неоспоримому мнению, не бродят по таким местам. Чеён с их мнением не согласна, но всё равно предпочитает оставаться в тени, мало ли.</p><p>Широкий ассортимент магазина вносит свои коррективы – Розанна берёт сразу две блузки (одну кремового цвета, вторую – нежно-лиловую) и юбку из шифона. Придётся вновь экономить на обедах в университете, но с этим можно разобраться потом. Она уже собирается подойти к кассе, как вдруг замечает знакомый профиль в отделе сумок. Хватает доли секунды на осознание, и Чеён медленно пятится обратно к вешалкам с рубашками. </p><p>Всего в паре метров от неё стоит Дженни Ким – та, кого она никак не ожидала увидеть в этом скромном магазинчике. Что понадобилось главной красавице их славного университета именно здесь? Наверное, у Чеён просто галлюцинации из-за недосыпа и переутомления; она щипает себя за запястье, но видение никуда не девается. Более того, Дженни неожиданно начинать говорить, обращаясь к консультантке с вопросом; её нахождение тут само по себе удивительно, но ещё интереснее слухи о ней, гуляющие в студенческой среде и в стенах престижного учебного заведения. Кто-то всерьёз утверждал, что «Стерва Ким» (прозвище, которым Дженни наградили старшекурсники, получившие отказ) встречалась с влиятельным главой криминального мира; некоторые замечали её в объятиях пожилого мужчины, что тут же стало поводом для сплетен о меркантильности девушки; были даже те, кто наивно полагал, что Дженни просто обеспечивает какой-то богатый бизнесмен, которому нужна красивая кукла для выходов в свет. Но Чеён не верила и не верит ни в одну из этих сплетен. У Дженни могут быть свои причины вести себя таким образом; впрочем, она никому ничего не должна – это её жизнь, и ей решать, что делать или не делать. И Чеён ей немного завидует (потому что сама не в состоянии определить, куда стоит направиться и что следует предпринять для того, чтобы стать счастливой).</p><p>За спиной раздаётся противный скрип, и стойка с развешанной одеждой с характерным звуком отодвигается в сторону. Чеён осознаёт, что именно она послужила источником шума, спиной задев каркас. Две пары глаз уставляются туда, где она додумалась спрятаться: в убежище теперь нет никакого смысла, потому что неугодную клиентку в её лице уже засекли. Консультантка отмирает первой и сразу же проходит в отдел с рубашками, недовольно поглядывая на бледную девушку.</p><p> </p><p>– Потрудитесь объяснить, что происходит, юная леди, – женщина складывает руки на груди, смотря на Чеён сверху вниз. – Что вы там прячете? Неужто надумали воровать в нашем магазине?</p><p> </p><p>Розанна не успевает даже ответить, как женщина грубо выхватывает блузы у неё из рук и относит обратно к остальным. В руках Чеён остаётся одна лишь юбка, но тратить деньги уже не хочется – всю охоту отбивает эта хамоватая консультантка. Девушка впервые сталкивается с ней в секонд-хенде; вероятно, её наняли совсем недавно, и она ещё не освоилась в приятной и тихой атмосфере магазина.</p><p>Дженни всё это время не сводит глаз с Чеён; она облачена в светлые джинсы и укороченную куртку из цветного меха, весь её вид так и кричит о хорошем вкусе и нарочитой небрежности образа. Девушка первой нарушает молчание, уверенным голосом задавая вопрос, а Розанна только смотрит на её аккуратный рот, на накрашенные красной помадой губы, складывающие буквы в слова.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты в порядке? – кажется, что она действительно переживает, а не интересуется из вежливости. Чеён очень странно признавать это, но она чувствует некое облегчение и умиротворение. Словно так и должно быть.</p><p>– Я, да, я в порядке, не волнуйтесь, – она хочет сбежать, но в который раз натыкается на угол стойки и чуть не падает, но Дженни ловит её за руку и помогает подняться. </p><p> </p><p>Что ж, пожалуй, она определённо не в порядке.</p><p>(но красавице-студентке знать об этом совсем необязательно)</p><p> </p><p>Они покидают душное помещение, и в дверях Чеён понимает, что её спасительница сама не обзавелась обновками (ну, или почти обновками). Неужели она испортила шопинг Дженни? Если дело в ней и в нелепом инциденте пятиминутной давности, то нужно как минимум извиниться. И как максимум – больше не портить красотке жизнь своими выходками.</p><p> </p><p>– Простите, что так получилось, – голос предательски дрожит, как и колени. Ну, вот за что ей это всё? – Я очень сожалею, что помешала вам совершить покупки. </p><p>– Ну что ты, глупенькая, – от снисходительного тона Дженни мурашки бегут по спине, и Чеён едва держится на ногах, чтобы снова не упасть. И даже то, что её обозвали недалёкой (пусть и в мягкой форме), не портит неясную атмосферу неловкости, возникшую между ними. – Я часто туда прихожу, так что могу забрать понравившуюся вещь в следующий раз или попросить продавцов отложить товар. Они всегда мне уступают за красивые глазки, – говорит она без стеснения и сомнения, так что Чеён ей верит. Не видит причины не верить. </p><p> </p><p>За разговорами они доходят до перекрёстка; Дженни живёт в элитном микрорайоне для таких же богатеньких детей, как и она (Чеён в курсе из-за недавних слухов), а сама Розанна ютится в комнатушке в общежитии с двумя студентками, которых целыми днями не бывает дома из-за работы. Вряд ли Дженни представляет себе, каково это – работать. Её нежным рукам просто запрещено заниматься любым тяжёлым трудом, а стройные ноги не должны познать мозолей и царапин (которые есть у Чеён с первого дня работы официанткой). Им суждено лишь танцевать и ступать по лучшим подиумам мира – любая супермодель позавидует прекрасной фигуре вкупе с идеальным лицом девушки.</p><p>Настолько идеальным, что даже смотреть на него больно до слёз (Чеён едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать).</p><p>Дженни рядом с ней – настоящее произведение искусства.</p><p>Её нужно оберегать и сдувать пылинки; её нужно любить так сильно, чтобы только она одна – и никто больше; ею нужно восхищаться и восторгаться. Потому что она подобна одному из чудес света. Она – само чудо.</p><p>И Чеён не знает, как ей об этом сказать.</p><p>Поэтому просто молчит, пока Дженни роется в сумке, явно разыскивая что-то, а потом в её руках оказывается упаковка чипсов. Она вопросительно изгибает бровь, не до конца вникая, почему вдруг ей вручили снэки. </p><p> </p><p>– «Принглс» – мои любимые, – Дженни улыбается так обворожительно, что Чеён хватает лишь на слабый кивок и тихо произнесённое: «Спасибо». – Не стоит благодарностей, лучше пообещай мне, что будешь осторожнее и не впутаешься в неприятности. По рукам?</p><p> </p><p>Длинные пальцы Дженни с классическим френчем на пару секунд сжимают холодную ладонь Чеён, а затем она прощается, элегантно разворачиваясь на каблуках. Шлейф её духов пушистым облаком окутывает Розанну с головы до ног, и она впитывает этот аромат жасмина в себя, словно губка. Так много хочется сказать, поделиться с кем-то столь впечатляющим событием за долгие годы однообразной, скучной, серой жизни. Но не с кем: родители не поймут и начнут бесконечное количество раз говорить об учёбе и месте в жизни; соседкам нет до неё дела, потому что своих проблем хватает, и Чеён их даже жаль (но вот её, увы, никто не пожалеет). Для сокурсников она та, над кем можно без зазрения совести издеваться и в лучшем случае не замечать.</p><p> </p><p>Чеён так одинока в этом большом городе – таком же одиноком, печальном и тёмном, который оживает по ночам и светится ярче, чем когда-либо до (и когда-либо после); и сотни проезжающих мимо машин не разделят её грусти и тоски, потому что человеку нужен человек.</p><p> </p><p>(Чеён нужна Дженни)</p><p> </p><p>Остаётся уповать на новую встречу, на волю провидения и удачно сложившиеся звёзды – словом, на всё то, что от неё не зависит. Страшно думать о том, что она упустила свою толику счастья (маленькую частичку, как она сама в этом огромном мире); неправильно думать о том, что это счастье предназначалось ей.</p><p>Дженни заслуживает лучшего.</p><p>И большего, чем непокорное сердце Чеён.</p><p> </p><p>Чипсы она не съедает – хранит как реликвию, как сокровище, то единственное, что связывает их с Дженни. Упаковка бережно хранится в рюкзаке, чтобы никто без её ведома не трогал и не смел отбирать. «Принглс» дороги ей как память об одной девушке, что сумела вытеснить всю ту боль и ненависть, которые были неотъемлемой частью Розанны с самого детства. И Дженни оказалась сильнее самой Чеён. </p><p> </p><p>А спустя два месяца она встречает Дженни на университетском фестивале, который устраивает институт музыки и хореографии. «Стерва Ким» выступает с танцевальным номером, и это зрелище настолько эффектное и эстетичное, что зрители затаивают дыхание и перестают болтать, внимательно следя за каждым движением.</p><p>У Чеён громко стучит сердце и в висках пульсирует тупая боль, которую она до сегодняшнего дня успешно гасила болью другой – физической. Царапины зажили, но вот душу залатать не удалось (дыры кровоточат до сих пор); перед глазами плывут разноцветные огни, вспышки, всё превращается в сплошное месиво. Чеён трудно дышать. </p><p>Земля под ногами расходится в стороны; лучше бы её сердце разошлось по швам.</p><p>Когда она просыпается, вокруг темным-темно; пару раз моргнув, Чеён всё же открывает глаза. </p><p>И видит рядом с собой Дженни. </p><p> </p><p>– Моя спасительница.</p><p> </p><p>– Я вернулась, чтобы больше никогда не уходить.</p><p> </p><p>Чеён ей верит – и дарит всю свою любовь без остатка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>